


Bound And Gagged In The Worst Way (Or trapped in the Closet)

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Series: D. Sea Collegeverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry Allen on the track team, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hartley is still a dick, Hartmon, Homophobia, I think you get where this is going, Iris west blog writer, Joe West Criminology Professor, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, vibed piper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One where they are all college students and Hartley's Parents didn't disown him, but threatened to if he openely came out of the closet and now he has to team up with the new Scholar Cisco Ramon if he wants a chance at STAR labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scholar

Hartley Rathaway hated new semesters, because it meant some idiot who didn't know any better would volunteer to live with him. At least for a maximum of two months before that idiot realized how naive he had been and moved on. The rumors helped too.  So did the fact that his parents owned a very high standing and successful business.  
Little did he know that this semester was going to be different.  Upon his arrival he was called to Dr. Wells the head of STAR labs and it's "Living In Science Together " fund.  
"Ah, Hartley," Wells said when he entered.  
"Dr. Wells," Hartley nodded and took a seat opposite of the man. His office was part of the newly built lab on campus. It was in the style of STAR labs and therefore very modern and sterile looking.  
"I talked to your parents," Wells began and Hartley had to give his all to not roll his eyes.  
"I hope they're well," Hartley drawled.  
"They wanted to know about your performance," Wells said and Hartley leaned into his chair. He was doing exceptional and they both knew it, but he wouldn't stop the man from complimenting him so he drew one brow up. "Your work is as always inspiring. You just have this attention to detail, that elevates your work from others."  
"That isn't a reason to call me here. Though I'll take the compliment," Hartley smiled.  
"Your people skills are devastating Hartley," Wells said. "You've managed to loose every lab partner, every roommate every team you have been assigned to."  
"You mean they lost me," Hartley corrected.  
"Hartley your parents have requested you work on it and I agree. Whichever road you choose. If you come to work at STAR labs or work at your parents company, you will have to work with people eventually. I see you doing great work, but even the best scientists don't work alone. So you'll have to work on it.  I'm assigning you a LIST scholar this semester. He will be your lab partner and your roommate."  
"You have to be kidding me," Hartley said.  
"No I am not. This scholar is brilliant and if you try you'll see that too. As soon as you graduate I'd like to welcome you to the Particle Accelerator Project. It's still young, but I think we'll need someone like you. So show me that I'm not wrong and that I can give you responsibilities with ease." Wells demanded. Hartley took a deep breath. This was all he wanted, as soon as he could work with Wells he could give up that stupid rule his parents had over him. He could make his own money and finally get out of the closet his parents had forcefully pushed him back into. Not even some LIST kid could ruin that for him. He was seriously tired of looking for beards and Meg had outed herself at the beginning of freshman year and was living the high life of being out of the closet and good-looking, while he was still bound and gagged in the worst way.  
"Fine," he conceded.  
"Good," Wells smiled and pressed the button for the com between him and his assistant. "Would you let Mr. Ramon in please?"


	2. "He is a jerk, but sometimes he can be a real dick"

Mr. Ramon was worse than Hartley expected. "Oh no Dr. Wells. This" Hartley said giving the boy a dissaproving once over. "Is not happening."  
Wells gave him a slightly displeased look. "Please take a seat Mr. Ramon."  
"If you wouldn't mind. I like it better when people call me Cisco," Cisco responded shaking Wells' hand. He tried to shake Hartley 's too, but Hartley just stared at it and proceded to disregard his existence.  
"Okay Cisco. I hope you read the contract. It states that you will be assigned a roommate and lab partner. Hartley Rathaway will be yours," he said with a finality that suggested for them to leave and go their merry way, but Hartley was having none of it.  
"This has to be a joke. You expect me to live with a guy who wears meme shirts that say clever things like "Keep Calm and Han Shot First?" Hartley Snorted.  
"Cisco would you go to back to Matilda? She will help you fill out the remaining forms and give you your schedule and your keys," Dr. Wells said to Cisco. "Do note I expect great things from you and I am very happy to have you here."  
"To hear the Harrison Wells say this? Wow I still can't believe it," Cisco smiled and Wells chuckled with a slight nod. Cisco nodded back and left the room.  
"Why?" asked Hartley after a moment. "You don't have to justify your decisions just humour me would you?"  
"I see great potential in him. Give it time," Wells said. Hartley stared at him knowing he would never win a stare down and sighed.  
"I won't go easy on him," Hartley promised. Dr. Wells raised a brow. "I never expected you to."  
Then he started reading the folder in front of him. Hartley drew his brows together, but this time he took the dismissal and went outside.

Cisco Ramon was having the day of his life. When he found out that he had been accepted as a LIST scholar he had thought that was the best moment of his life, but being here was even better. Of course he had been ready for hostility. He had been a scholar since high school so he knew that there were people who wouldn't accept him. Most of the time he could find people he could bond with based on physics or his hobbies. Hartley Rathaway was certainly not the first or the last person to judge him based on and for his looks. So none of it really put a hamper on his happiness. Moreover Matilda was a very nice and helpful person. She helped him with the forms, handed him a key, even gave him a map and explained how he could allways find his way back in case he got lost.  
"I would install the app. It has a GPS feature. I'm sorry about Hartley by the way he has a challenging personality, but he is very capable," Matilda smiled.  
"Yeah capable of being a dick," someone snorted behind him. Cisco turned around to see a dark haired guy who looked like a typical sunny boy. "I'm Ronnie Raymond. Ronnie will do."  
"Cisco Ramon, my friends call me Cisco" Cisco smiled and shook his hand. Ronnie smiled even brighter. "Are you the new LIST? Mechanical Engineering right?"  
"Yes he is. He got Hartley," Matilda said. Ronnie looked at him a sucked in a sharp breath. "That's a bummer."  
"What's a bummer?" this time it was a female voice. A pale auburn haired woman appeared next to them and gave Ronnie a quick little kiss.  
"Cisco here is our new LIST and Wells put him with Hartley," Ronnie responded with a fond look on his face.  
"That is a bummer. Caitlin Snow Bio Egeneering," she smiled.  
"Oh look everyone is here to complete my personal hell, we got obnoxiously cheery, Disgusting PDA and now to complete the horrid picture naive nerd. Oh what a day," Hartley smiled sarcastically.  
"I think I speak for all of the above when I say we don't like you either," Caitlin replied. Then turned to Cisco. "Don't let him get to you. Ignore him we all do."  
"Yeah well I need the designs for the sound wave device," Hartley said looking at Ronnie.  
"Well I'm off with my girlfriend to see the competition. So you'll have to wait till tomorrow like anyone else," Ronnie replied and walked away with Caitlin.  
"Here are your papers for the LIST contract Hartley. You'll show Cisco around now. Cisco you can leave your luggage with me for now," Matilda said and then went to work at he Computer again. This situation was grinding Hartley's patience down by the minute.  
"Fine let's go," Hartley said and started a quick paced walk. Cisco muttered a thanks to Matilda and followed him. Hartley quickly ran down the facts about the different labs and then came to a halt at theirs.  
"This place is so dope yo," Cisco said in awe. Hartley cringed inwardly and sneered. "What a coincidence we were about to put a banner up that said this place is so dope yo."  
"I think we should get this over with. Ask me anything," Cisco said, because obviously not everyone agreed with Hartley 's hostility. So Hartley did ask and had to conclude he might have given the boy less credit than he might have deserved.  
"I give you a week tops," he said.  
"Oh Hartley are you picking on a freshman again?" Hartley turned around. Of course it was Barry Allen. Dr. Wells had talked and talked about that kid and how he had such impressive observational skills and would be such a good CSI. So now he was tasked with improving the tech for the Forensic Science department.  
"What do you want Allen?" Hartley sighed.  
"Ronnie and Caitlin told me there was a new LIST and maybe he wants to come watch the competition," Barry said.  
"What competition?" Cisco asked.  
"Archery," Barry answered. "I know it sounds weird, but there is this long founded rivalry between us and Marvel University. It's pretty cool actually. They remodeled part of the forest and made it a range. I mean it's kind of like paintball but with arrows."  
"That's sick man," Cisco said.  
"Oh I'm Barry by the way," he smiled. "Cisco."  
Hartley followed the conversation with growing annoyance. "So what you are saying is you don't have a legitimate reason to be here. You're just promoting you boyfriends silly little hobby?"  
"At least I have one. All your money and all your good looks and you couldn't even keep a guy," Barry snapped.  
"A guy?...I" Hartley started, but Barry interrupted. "Yeah yeah yeah you dated Meg. That worked out wonderfully right? Ah sorry Cisco anyway were meeting in an hour. I can get Iris to come get you. You'll be in your room right?"  
"Sure," Cisco said and Barry gave him a big smile. "Great. See you soon." He said and dashed away.  
"Hartley. If this was all about me judging you for your sexuality. I'm bi. I'd never judge you for that," Cisco reasured him. Hartley drew his brows together. "What? Are we gonna bond now? Paint our nails together? Go shopping? Swoon over the hottest Celebrities? Share Grindr experiences? Have a Kiki? Drink Cocktails? Dance to "Born this way"? Share our Maddona CD'S? You are nothing like me. You have no idea. The only reason I'm talking to you is because Dr. Wells wants me to, but don't for a second get the idea that I could see you as an equal or enjoy your presence. Now let's get this over with so you can go to that stupid competition and I can spend the time being productive and wondering how I deserved this,"Hartley said and lead the way.  
Their room was spacious and airy with windows towards the forest Barry had mentioned. Cisco did his best to ignore the tension and unpack and if he unpacked a little louder than necessary and with a lot of pent up rage, well who could fault him for that? When he finished, he took of his jacket because it was actually a rather warm day for a September and waited. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. A dark skinned very beautiful girl was standing in front of the door. "Iris?"  
"Yes and you're Cisco right?" Iris smiled in a very bright and warm way.  
"Yes," he smiled back and she dragged him out.  
"Okay so why is there a competition before the beginning of the semester?" Cisco asked while they walked out of the building.  
"It's a back to college thing. They do it twice a year. Normally the archery competitions are traditional, but on these occasions they do the paintball version," Iris explained.  
"Is this college even real? " Cisco asked.  
"This is not the weirdest thing we do here," she smiled. They came to wooden bleachers at the edge of the forest and found the others already sitting there. Barry was wearing a green shirt that said I heart team Arrow>.  
"Hey glad you made it," Barry smiled at him. Iris sat next to a blond nice looking guy. "Hey I'm Eddie," he introduced himself. "Cisco."  
"Oh by the way I totally forgot to say that I like your shirt," Barry said. Cisco couldn't help but smile. "Well I like yours too."  
He looked around and noticed the welcoming atmosphere. Yes this place wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I took the Slow burn tag off, because I'm not sure if I wanna go there. I might do a fluff heavier thing. Marvel Characters are coming. I'm probably gonna do a Barry Allen on the track team thing. Just to have a Flash vs. Quicksilver.
> 
> I love comments and I love promts so gimme those if you have any :P  
> Hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rating will probably (95%) go up.


End file.
